


Face Facts

by NaughtyBees



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Deacon shows his friends a couple of his past faces.





	Face Facts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend!

“That is amazing, monsieur Deacon!” Curie smiled as she glanced from the photo to the agent's face, tracing the picture with her fingertips. “Whoever the surgeon was, they did a wonderful job!” 

Deacon smirked and touched his cheekbone. “Oh, yeah, made me Cosmo sexy!” 

“Who's Cosmo sexy?” Hancock asked, peering over Curie's shoulder at the photos in her hands. “What's all this, Deeks?” 

Curie giggled and turned to show Hancock. “Monsieur Deacon has been showing me all of his past faces!” 

Deacon shrugged. “Now The Institute has bit the big one, I can show these around a little. Show everyone how sexy I was. Am!” He struck a pose, hands on hips, chest puffed out. 

“Hey, wait a second…” Hancock placed a wrinkled finger on one of the photos. “I know this gal. I've _had_ this gal!”

Deacon smirked and looked over his sunglasses, winking at Hancock. “Oh, how little you know. Little. Get it?”

“Ooh, we making tiny dick jokes?” Sole asked, peering over at the huddle. “Whose dick in particular?”

Hancock rolled his eyes. “Deacon here reckons he was a girl once. Also all these dudes.” He said, passing the photos. 

Sole looked through them with a tilted head. “There's no way you've changed your face this much.”

“Why not?” Deacon asked. “I'll have you know I've changed my face more often than you've changed Shawn's diapers!” 

Shawn looked up from where he was building a gun mod from scrap and frowned a little. “I don't wear diapers anymore!” 

Sole picked out a photo. “This is just a magazine cutout of Ryan Gosling!” They cried, waving it in Deacon's face. 

“Oops.” Deacon snatched the cutout, stuffing it into his pocket. “Must've cross-filed ‘face change’ with ‘fap material’.”

“Monsieur Deacon!” Curie gasped, hand to her chest. “Language! You're in earshot of the little one!”

Hancock snickered as he snatched back the photos. “You're so full of shit, Deeks.” He said as he turned to go find MacCready, intending to have a good laugh about them.


End file.
